


Speed Song

by MarvelAnimeLover



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles is a jerk, Erik's a jerk, F/M, Hank McCoy - Freeform, Logan - Freeform, Peter not Pietro, cute!Peter, well only when he wants to be, yes you heard right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelAnimeLover/pseuds/MarvelAnimeLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All right, how do you know Peter?"<br/>"Um well, it's sort of... weird?" <br/>"Believe me when I tell you everybody in this car is more than use to weird by now, you can tell them. They'll believe you it's ok." <br/>"All right but, don't say I didn't warn you. I've know Quicksilver- err Peter since I was five but, this is the first time I've ever seen what he looks like-"<br/>"-What do you mean this is the first time you've seen what he looks like?" <br/>"I was going to get to that, the reason is because we would only meet in dreams, now that I say it out loud I sound like I should be in a nut house, great."<br/>"... Dreams?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, before you start reading I just want to say thank you for reading my story and I hope you like it.  
> If anybody has any tips on grammar and punctuation (or you maybe like this story) feel free to comment.
> 
> This story is also on my Tumblr account marvelanimelover.

It all started with a dream. Sounds simple enough right? Well it would be except for a small thing called time. When you have random dreams of the person who's supposed to be your other half you would think finding them would be easy, well you would be wrong.

I have had enough dreams of him to want to trust him and yet I don't even know his name, I couldn't even tell you what he looks like. What I can tell you is that he likes sweets and messing with people among other things. I can also tell you that he's a mutant and his mutation is super speed.

My mutation allows me to manipulate sound waves and because of that I can not only manipulate sound I can also connect with it. When I first manifested my mutation the overload of sound caused me to wake-up in the middle of the night with my hands clutching my ears begging someone- anyone to make the noise stop. I was terrified.

My parents are heavy sleepers and they had both been exhausted and unsuprisingly didn't hear me when I called them.

Suddenly a voice cut through all the noise, "Shh, c-calm down everything's all right." I had never heard his voice before.

"It's not all right, it hurts." I told the voice.

"What hurts?" He sounded confused and worried, so I explained.

"The noise, it's so loud and it won't stop! Please help me."

He did help me. He talked to me until I fell back to sleep. When I woke up the next moring and didn't hear him I thought that I had dreamt the whole thing.

That was the first time we talked. I was five.

*~*~*~*~*~*

For the next three months I realized that at the very least the noises were real and I slowly learned how to block out the noises. During that time I would have dreams of a boy, I would listen to him talk and doing so would help me understand how to block out the noises.

He would talk about anything and everything, I would only say something if he were to ask me a question. He would tell me about his favorite show, the Twilight Zone, about the strange things that had happened in the episode that week and what he thought about it. He would tell me about his friends and his mom.

Then things changed, like they changed for me.

One night I dreamt I had this overwhelming feeling, like the world was going so slow but I wasn't, I felt as though I could take one step and end up miles away. I could feel my heart beating so fast and I was feeling all of this as if I were the one living this out but at the same time it wasn't really me. Then I heard the boy, he was talking so fast I could only tell that he was scared and I realized, I wasn't the one going through all of this; he was. I tried talking to him to calm him down (like he did for me) but it wasn't working, if anything it was only scaring him more.

What I did next I'm not quite sure why I did; I sang the only song I could think of 'Are You Lonesome Tonight'. Now if talking freaked him out singing should have been even worse for him but for some reason it did more than calm him down, it lulled him to sleep.

"Thank you Fairy." Were the last words he spoke to me that night.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams were our only form of communication and we had made a habit of calling each other by nicknames, because we always forgot to ask each others names. He calls me Fairy and after some nagging on his part I call him Quicksilver or Silver for short. We still didn’t know what each other looked like but that was just fine with us. I had just turned twelve when that changed.

“Thank you so much for today. I had a blast.” I thanked my parents as I walked to my room.

“You’re welcome Honey but would you wait a moment, your Dad and I still have one more present to give you.” My Mom told me, moving to the living room where my Dad was waiting with a smile.

“Now your Mom and I know that you’ve been wanting to learn how to play an instrument so we bought you this.” That’s when he revealed a guitar case from behind the couch.

Slowly I walked to my Dad and he handed me the case. Placing it on the coffee table I opened the case to find a beautiful guitar. “Woah, it’s beautiful. Thank you, thank you so much.”

After I hugged both my parents my Dad jokingly reminded me, “Just don’t forget to keep your grades up.”

“Don’t worry I won’t forget.” I reassured him with a laugh. “I’m going to take this to my room and crash. Good night Mom and Dad, thank you again.”

“Good night Honey, you’re welcome.”

After I went to my room I played with my new guitar for a while before carefully putting it back in it’s case and falling asleep, if I thought that I had just been given an amazing birthday present; boy was I in for a surprise.

~~~~~~~~~~

Why am I in a mansion? How did I get here? Why is it so cold?

“Do you want a blanket?” I hear Quicksilver ask me. Wait Quicksilver, what’s he doing here? Maybe he knows what’s happening.

“What’s going on Silver?” I ask as I look around. There’s a fireplace providing the only source of light and the room is empty except for a large blanket folded on the floor.

“I don’t know, but I do know that it’s freezing in here.” He moves to sit in front of the fire place and wrap the blanket around himself. That’s when I realize,

“I can see you!”

He turns to me with a look of surprise and states, “What? Wait I can see you too- wait do you mean that you couldn’t see me before?”

“Well yeah- I mean no, I couldn’t see you before. Well I can’t totally see you I can only kind of see you. It’s almost like how you would see a person’s shadow, but I know I’m not looking at a shadow. You’re just sort of grey-ish. Why, you couldn’t see me before?” I asked. Now I’m really confused.

“No, but you’re right about the shadow thing and actually this is great. I thought that I might’ve been a little crazy, hearing a voice in my head.” He laughed a little relieved. “Do you want a blanket?”

“Sure, thank you.” I went to stand next to him.

He looked around himself and then under the blanket, he stopped and looked at me. “Uh, I’ll be right back.” Then I blinked and he was gone and seconds later he was back and wrapped in the blanket again. “I couldn’t find another blanket so… I guess we could share. I mean only if you want to.”

“That’s fine with me. That is, if you don’t mind.” I accepted his offer hesitantly and sat down next to him as he wrapped half of the blanket around me. “So… how are you? It’s been a while since we talked.”

“Things are fine I guess. My Mom’s dating this guy with red hair, he’s a tool so I guess that’s new. Not the tool part the guy with red hair part.” He stated shrugging slightly. “How are things with you?”

“Oh, well I’m sorry that you have to deal with him.”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s not your fault. He’s not even that big of a tool.” He reassures me as he waves me off. “If you really want to cheer me up you can answer my question.” He says with a smile.

“All right, I’ve been pretty good today’s my birthday-”

“Really, why didn’t you tell me before? What did you do, what presents did you get?” I’ve talked with him enough to expect the rapid fire questions and while it may have bothered most other people I know it just means that he’s interested.

“Yeah it is. We went to an amusement park, to dinner at my favorite Chinese restaurant and then to a movie.” I told him with a smile.

“Wow, an amusement park and a movie. That’s so cool.” He told me with a starry look that caused me to giggle.

“I haven’t even told you the best part.” I paused.

“Well? Don’t leave me hanging.” He’s so impatient.

“All right, you know how I told you a few months ago that I had been asking my parents to let me learn how to play an instrument?”

“Yeah, what about it?” He asked confused.

“Well… they bought me a guitar!” I would’ve felt a little silly for getting so excited about this with anyone else, but when I’m with him I don’t feel silly.

“Woah, that’s neato. I told you they’d give in if you bugged them enough, it works for me.” He told me with a proud look and I couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yeah you did tell me. Thank you.” Then, if anyone asks I’ll say that I got caught up in the moment, I hugged him. Me hugging a boy. I could tell that I surprised him as well because he was still at first, but after a couple of seconds he hugged me back.

Now I am willing to admit that I was slightly freaking out at that point. I’m me and he’s a boy; a boy that’s really nice to me, a boy that was hugging me like he actually wanted to and not because he had to.

I didn’t want to make him think I was clingy so I (hesitantly) started to pull away from the hug and he did too, but we didn’t get very far before our eyes met and we froze.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (F/B) is for Favorite Breakfast

What do I do?

If you've ever had a dream where you kiss someone but you can't remember what they look like then you'll have an ideal as to how this felt.

What I can remember is moving towards him as he moved towards me, slowly closing my eyes and feeling his lips softly brush my own. I remember that his lips were soft and the kiss itself was... sweet and gentle; his lips moved against my lips and his hand moved to gently cup my cheek and we both smiled into the kiss.

Then... I woke up kissing my pillow.

What was that, and seriously my pillow?

Why did he kiss me? I suppose I did kiss him too... that was my first kiss. Wait does it even count if it's a dream?

That line of thought leads me to where I am now laying on my bed staring at the ceiling and trying to make sense of what I'm feeling.

I kissed him. Why did I kiss him?

I mean I'm not saying that I don't like him, but I've never had a crush on him before.

Wait no, no, no I do not have a crush on him, he's my friend. Only my friend and yes he's nice, yes I think he's fun and it's true that he can cheer me up when I'm feeling down and when we kissed I could hear his song and my own start to- No.

It didn't mean anything we're just friends that were caught up in the moment.

"(Y/N), it's time to wake up it's almost 10:00." That would be my Mom calling.

Now that I think about it, I'm hungry. I'll think about this after I have some breakfast. Mmm, I smell (F/B).

"Good Mornin' sugarplum, or should I say Afternoon? I can see you slept well." Dad greeted me as he motioned at my hair.

Yeah we were just caught up in the moment that's all.

"Good Morning Dad, good Morning Mom. Is that (F/B) I smell?"

I'll apologize and everything will go back to normal. After all we're only friends.

Right?

I didn't dream about him again for the next three years.

 


	4. Chapter 4

~Three years later~

"Peter, it's a school night you need to go to bed."

"All right Mom jeez it's barely 7:50, take it easy."

She makes it seem like it really matters if I actually go to school or not, everyone knows that nobody in a hundered miles from around here would ever hire me, diploma or not.

I turn on my T.V. and surf through the channels until I see that Mission: Impossible is on, it's a re-run.

I wish that I could be like the agents on the show I mean I've already got the whole 'sneaking in and out of places' thing down, but I just wish I could be cool like them and not a loser like me.

I can feel my eye-lids growing heavy and soon enough I fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~

I'm at a beach. I'm at a beach?

_Hold me close and hold me fast, this magic spell you cast, this is la vie en rose_

Who's singing?

_When you kiss me heaven sighs and though I close my eyes I see la vie en rose_

I can hear a guitar too, she sounds amazing whoever she is.

_When you press me to your heart I'm in a world apart, a world where roses bloom_

Looking to my right I can see her, well sort of, I can see her outline in the sunlight.

_And when you speak angels sing from above every day words seem to turn into love songs_

Wow, just wow.

_Give your heart and soul to me and life will always be, la vie en rose_

I think this just might be the best dream I've ever had.

Hold on a sec. I think I know that voice. Where do I know that voice from?

...

**~"Mom, Dad, someone, anyone please make it stop." W-what was that? Maybe it was a g-ghost. Sounds like she's crying. Why is she crying? M-maybe if I can get her to stop crying she'll leave.**

**"Shh, c-calm down everything's all right."**

**"It's not all right, it hurts." Uh-oh she sounds like she's in pain (and angry) I need to do something. What do you say to a ghost that's in pain? Come on Peter think,**

**"What hurts?" ... well that's not the worst thing I could of said.**

**"The noise, it's so loud and it won't stop! Please help me."**

**"You’re going to be all right, just listen to my voice," What can I talk about? Oh, I know. "Do you know the story of Peter Pan?"**

**"No. Can you tell me?"**

**~**

**Don'tmovedon'tmovedon'tmovedon'tmove.**

**WhyamIgoingsofast?I'meventhinkingfast,Ineedtostop.Whycan'tIstop?**

**"C a l m d o w n y o u ' r e g o i n g t o b e o k ."**

**Oh-noshe'sslowtooIcanbarelyunderstandher.WhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoI-**

_**Are you lonesome tonight? Do you miss me tonight?** _

**Wait,whatisshedoing,whyisshesinging?**

_**Are you sorry we drifted apart?** _

**Shesounds normal. How?**

_**Does your memory stray to a brighter summer day? When I kissed you and called you sweetheart.** _

**My heart doesn't feel like it's going to beat out of my chest anymore.**

_**Do the chairs in your parlor seem empty and bare? Do you gaze at your doorstep and picture me there?** _

**I'm actualy feeling kind of tired.**

_**Is your heart filled with pain, shall I come back again? Tell me dear are you lonesome tonight?** _

**"Thank you Fairy."~**

...

"Fairy, is that you?"

Just like that she stopped playing and turned to me with a shocked look on her face although, I'm not sure how I can tell since I can't actualy see what she looks like.

"Quicksilver?" She sounds just as confused as I am well, at least we're in the same boat.

"Yeah... long time no see."

"Three years." She's right it's been three whole years.

From the blush she's sporting I'm willing to bet she remembers exactly how our last meeting ended.

"Yup three years though, you're still kind of short." Here comes the gasp.

"Shut up, am not." She sounds upset but, I can tell by the smile on her face that she's not.

"Sure, sure whatever you say." I couldn't stop the small laugh I let out as I told her.

I hadn't realized how much I missed teasing her.

"Was that you playing?"

"Uh... yeah it was, I thought that I was alone and I saw that I had my guitar so I figured 'might as well practice'. Why, was it bad?" There's the blush again, she's still so shy.

"What? No, no it wasn't bad at all actually, it was pretty amazing."

"Thank you." She's smiling again and she tucks some of her hair behind her ear.

"You're welcome, so I see you put that guitar your parents gave you to good use." I knew she would I'm just glad that I was able to see- err hear it for myself, so I can't stop the smile that I give her.

"Yeah I guess I did. Although it was difficult at first, I thought about giving up so many times but then I'd think 'You nagged them so many times and you're so close to mastering this part you can't give up now'." As she's telling me, she has this cute passionate look on her face.

Wait, cute? I do not think she's cute. I think she's funny, smart, a little shy, adorable- what? Aaand I'm blushing.

"Are you ok, Silver?" No, no no no don't call me the nickname of my nickname. Does she not know how ~~cute~~ she sounds when she does that, just no.

Ok Peter be calm, sound cool, "Yeah, I'm just proud of your skills." What? I hear one song and I'm 'proud of her skills'?

I'm an idiot.

She's giggling. She's giggling?

Great she probably thinks I'm and idiot too, good job Peter.

"Thank you, I've worked pretty hard to hone my 'skills'." She's thanking me, well I guess I didn't mess that up after all.

"So how've you been?" She's asking me how I've been? What do I say, how have I been?

"I've been... good not great, but good. My Mom had another kid, a girl, my little sister. Her name's Wanda, she has red hair like my Mom, the squirt's still in diapers but she's the best."

"I'll believe that. You always did say that you wanted a little brother or sister I'm glad you finally have one." She remembered that?

"Well if I remember correctly, you would always talk about learning guitar, becoming a huge star and leaving your small town. So tell me, have you made it big, are you a famous singer, anyone I know?" I hope I'm not smiling too much.

"Heh, no not yet- wait that's right you still don't know my name." That's right, huh.

"Well to be fair you don't know my name either, but if you want I can just tell you my name."

"Oh, that sounds cool to me. My name's -"

"Peter, it's time to wake up you can't be late for school again." What, Mom?

I didn't even get to hear her finish telling me what her name was.

Aw man.


	5. Chapter 5

1973, Washington, D.C.

Why did I ever agree to this, how did they even convince me to agree to this?

"(Y/N), just remember there's only one reason you're here, we need to make our parents think we'll stay out of trouble if you're with us, but don't get in our way. Got it?" That would be the bane of my school life (what little there is left of it) 'Ms. Fake' as I like to call her.

She likes to act perfect, but she can't fool me, I can hear her song and as much as I dislike her, when I hear her song I just can't bring myself to hate her. I don't like her very much and I defenetly don't trust her, but I don't hate her.

"Yes, I understand. I'm only here to appease your parents. Now if you don't mind, I heard that there's a tour of the Pentagon and it starts in an hour and a half, I don't want to miss it."

"You really are a square, we're not taking you we have places to be that are actually fun." Go ahead and roll your eyes at me see if I care.

"That's fine, I was planning on walking anyway it's not that far from the hotel." There, now you can all stop pretending to feel responsible for me.

"Just don't do anything stupid like, getting yourself lost." Again with the fake consern, I can hear that you don't care.

"Trust me I'll be just fine." If only they knew how much of an under statement that is.

~~~~~~~~~

'Don't move!'

'Freeze them Charles.'

'I can't. Erik no!'

_If I could save time in a bottle_

My knees buckle and thankfully I'm able to lean on a wall before falling to the floor.

What was that and why was it enough to knock me off my feet? Two facts are certain; 1) something's happening in the Pentagon and 2) for some reason I feel a need to find out what it is.

"Miss, are you all right?" That would be the tour guide, I guess it's a good thing that I went on this tour. Now all I have to do is lose this group and make it to the source of the trouble.

"Yes, I'm fine I'm just a little dizzy. I think I might just need my medication." I stand up and check my pockets to make my story more believable and make an exasperated noise when I come up empty. "That's just great, I think I left them in my car. I'm so sorry please continue with the tour, I have to go get my meds. I'll just take the tour another time, again I'm so sorry."

I walk back towards the entrance without a problem when I notice another person from the tour group sneaking down a side hallway. He's thin and wearing glasses and a grey hat.

Well that's not allowed, now is it? I wonder what he's up to, maybe it has something to do with 'Charles' and 'Erik', whoever they are.

Now I know that most people would think I'm crazy for following him, but I feel like I'm being pulled toward whatever's going on that I'm following him too. This feels like something I'm being pulled towards; like when two strong magnets are being pulled together.

I follow him without being caught by the guards or him. Everything's going just fine until we make it to an underground parking lot and he runs to a small group of four men in the middle of the lot. Then a van speeds into the lot and screeches to a halt infront of the small group, as men with plastic guns rush out of the van and surround them.

"Freeze, don't move," One of the men shouts, but suddenly all of the vehicles are shaking.

"Erik, don't," A man with long hair is saying this to another man with stormy eyes, but he's not listening.

The man with a gun that had told them to freeze is reaching for his walkie-talkie looking thing and I react out of instinct, I extend my hand towards him and the men with guns and when he starts talking into the walkie-talkie he finds that he can't speak. His voice is gone; I step out of my hiding place.

"Why don't we all just calm down." I hold my hands infront of myself in a non-threatening manner.

He turns and points his gun at me the rest of his men following suit, while 'Glasses', Erik and their group just stare at me in confused amazment.

Now my voice takes on an airy, calming tone, "I know that you and your men must be confused and that is completely understandable, but I also know that you probably don't want to shoot anybody, especially a teen-age girl." He and his men are relaxing more as I keep talking; good.

"Now I can tell that you and your men have had a very long day and I'm sure you're all tired. Why don't you all just **put your guns down and take a nap."**

He's pretty relaxed right now, but he's still holding on to his gun firmly. Time to turn it up a notch, I make my tone slightly more forceful.

"It's all right you won't get in trouble. Just take a nap, you've earned it." With those finale words, all of the guards put down their guns, lie down and fall asleep. With that done I let my hands relax at my sides and turn my attention to the small group standing in the middle of the sleeping agents.

"Is she one of your's?" The man with the long hair asks Erik, as he stares at me in shock.

"No Charles, I can't say that she is." Ah, Charles is his name, turns to look at the man with large side burns questionly.

"Don't look at me. She's not even suppose to meet any of you, except for Peter, until you invite her to the school." What is he talking about? Who's Peter and why am I supposed to meet him first?

"She was with the tour group." Looks like 'Glasses' remembers me. "She said that she was going back to her car for her medication."

"Ah, yeah that, that was a lie, it was the only excuse I could think of to leave the tour."

"Why would you follow me?" 'Glasses' poses a valid question; why did I follow him?

"I couldn't help it, even I'm not entirely sure why I followed you."

"It's her ability," Now everybody's looking at 'Side Burns' confused, including myself. "Her mutation would've never let her walk away. I'm willing to bet that you heard the noise from earlier?" He directs the question to me.

"Yeah, I um- it felt like I was being pulled here." Now I'm even more confused. How does this guy know all of this?

Suddenly I hear that more guards are on the way to check on the group that is now asleep on the floor, great.

"Listen as much as I would love to discuss the details of how my mutation works, there are more guards on their way to check on those guys," I motion towards the sleeping guards. "So you all need to split."

"What about you?" This time a guy that looks around my age with silver-ish hair and goggles asks me.

"Uh... I'll figure something out." Not sure what but, they don't need to know that.

"Come with us." What?

"All right." **What?** Why did I say that, for all I know these guys could be tricking me.

'Goggles' is right next to me in the blink of an eye and says, "Come on, let's go."

He grabs my hand and as our eyes lock I hear a strangely familiar song, Quicksilver's song.

"Silver?" I ask at the same time he asks, "Fairy?"

"You two know each other? Why didn't you say anything?" Charles asks us and at this point my brain can't do much more than feel confused.

Thankfully 'Side Burns' answers, "Because they didn't know."

"What do you mean they didn't know?" Now Erik is asking questions, "How can you know someone without knowing that you know them."

"Well we could wait for (Y/n) to explain or we could all get into the car and leave before we're arrested." How does 'Side Burns' know my name?

'Glasses' and 'Side Burns' herd all of us in the car. 'Glasses' is driving, Erik is sitting in the middle next to him and Charles is sitting next to Erik. Meanwhile I'm sitting inbetween 'Side burns', who's to my left and 'Goggles' on my right.

This is not how I expected the tour to go.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Only two words can explain the first half of the car ride: awkwardly tense, until...

"So... at least now I know why you wanted me to call you Quicksilver." I can't help but chuckle at her comment.

"Yeah, how are you? I mean it's been three years." Three years of wondering what her name is.

"I've been all right. How have you been?"

"Good... " Good, that's all you can think of to say, really?

"All right I've had enough of this. How do you two know each other and who is she?" Wow Erik rude.

Fairy looks at me with a nervous expression and I give her a reassuring smile.

"My name's (Y/n)."

(Y/n).

"All right (Y/n), how do you know Peter?" Charles asks before Erik can be rude again.

"Um well, it's sort of... weird?" She's figeting with her fingers and I put my hand on hers, she lifts her head to look me in the eyes and I can tell that she's scared.

"Believe me when I tell you everybody in this car is more than use to weird by now, you can tell them. They'll believe you it's ok (Y/n)." Logan says. Who knew a seemingly rough around the edges guy like Logan could even attempt to be comforting?

"All right but, don't say I didn't warn you. I've know Quicksilver- err Peter since I was five but, this is the first time I've ever seen what he looks like-"

"-What do you mean this is the first time you've seen what he looks like?" What's with Erik and being rude?

"I was going to get to that, the reason is because we would only meet in dreams, now that I say it out loud I sound like I should be in a nut house, great."

"... Dreams? Well that's a new one, isn't it? How exactly does it work, do you control it?" She turns to face Hank who's asking the questions.

"Well that's the thing Mr.-"

"McCoy, Dr. Hank McCoy, it's nice to meet you (Y/n)."

"Nice to meet you too Dr.McCoy. Back to my abilities, I can control my abilities pretty well except for the whole dream thing," She turns to face me again, "That's why we've only talked once in the past three years."

"Now I know why the last time we talked I was left with a cliff hanger."

"Yeah, sorry about that I'm not sure what happend, it was like you were pulled away." She's looking at me with a ~~cute~~ apologetic smile.

"It's ok, like you said you can't control it." I shrug my shoulders playing it cool, no way am I telling her that the real reason is because my Mom woke me up.

Awkward silence.

"So um, I hope this doesn't seem rude but, who exactly are you guys and why were those guards trying to stop you?" That's right she doesn't know that she just helped a jail break, Logan chooses this moment to jump in.

"I'm Logan, Hank already told you his name but, the guy sitting in front of you is-"

"Erik and the man sitting next to him is Charles and," She turns to look at me with a shy smile, "You're Peter."

"How did you know mine and Charles' names?" She turned to Erik.

"Your names were the first I heard when I first heard what was going on. Also you never answered my second question, what was going on?"

Charles and Hank look at each other like they're trying to decide if they should tell Fairy the truth but, before they can decide Logan decides for them.

"We broke Erik out of jail."

Her eyebrows raise, "... Jail like as in 'you did something illegal and you're going to jail', jail?"

"Yeah that's the one." Wow Logan's being really calm about this like it's normal for him, I mean it's normal for me so this is more exciting than anything else but, it's just sort of suprising that he can be so calm about this.

"But that was the Pentagon," Now she's looking at Erik, "What did you do to land up in there?"

"They put him in there for killing the President." Logan said.

Fairy pauses for a second then her gaze shifts from Logan to Erik and then stops on me, eyebrows raised and mouths, 'Wow.'

"I know, right?" I mouth to her and the corner of her mouth twiches upwards.

"Well ok then." She's not screaming, that's good, "So where exactly are we going?"

"We're going to an airport where Logan, Hank, Erik and I are going to catch a flight and Peter and you will not be coming." Apparently Charles can be rude too.

"Thanks by the way kid for stopping those guards." Logan thanked her.

"Speaking of which; what exactly did you do, are you a telepath?" Hank asked.

"No I'm not, I can manipulate sound. What I did was I manipulated my voice to a frequency that's more um... compelling. There's probably a more scientific explanation for it." Fairy explained.

"Sound wave manipulation that's facinating. That's how you could hear that something was happening back at the Pentagon wasn't it?" Hank seems excited to find out how Fairy's mutation works.

"Yes it is, I don't know the full limit of my abilities but with the things I know how to do I have near full control."

"We're here." Hank said with a hint of disappointment as we arrived at the airport.

Hank parked the car next to the plane and we all exited the vehicle, Logan stopping Fairy before she could get out of the car through my side telling her,

"We need to talk kid."

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your interest and patients with this story. I honestly didn't think anyone would show any interest in this story let alone leave kudos or comments.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and if anything confused you or you have some constructive criticism or you just want to let me know what you like about this story and what you don't, please feel free to leave comment. ^_^

I exited the car on the side farthest away from the plane and followed Logan as he was walking away from the plane and the car.

He stopped walking and turned around to face me, he looked nervous, "So how've you been kid?"

I raised an eyebrow, "I've been fine I guess... how've you been?"

"Fine."

Awkward silence.

"Listen as much fun as this awkward tension is I have to ask. How did you know my name before I told any of you and why did you say that I was supposed to meet Quicksilver first?"

He suddenly had a small smirk on his face, "Quicksilver, so you're the one who gave him his code name. I had a feeling."

"That--that right there is what I'm talking about! Why are you talking to me like you know me?" The moment those words left my mouth I felt him tense up.

After a few seconds Logan let out a sigh, "Listen kid meeting up with you again wasn't part of the plan- hell meeting up with Roadrunner over there," He said pointing to Silver, "wasn't originally part of the plan either- but, here we are."

"What are you talking about? 'Meeting up with me again', why are you saying this like you know me?" My voice is slowly raising in pitch, "I've never even seen you before today, I-"

"I'm from the future."

. . . um . . .

"What?" I breath out, "You can't- you can't possibly be from..." But I can't really finish that sentince with conviction so, I narrow my eyes at him and challenge him with two words; "Prove it."

A small smile grows on his face, "I knew you'd say that and if you want me to prove it I will but," Suddenly the smile vanishes, "You should know you probably won't like it." He finishes in a serious tone.

I take a deep breath and tell him the truth, "If you really are telling me the truth then you know that, that doesn't matter."

Logan lets out a resigned sigh, "Yeah," He chuckles a little bit, "Yeah I know. You always were a 'tell me the truth even if it hurts' type of person- that was one of the reasons we got along."

"We did?" I can't help but ask out of curiosity.

His smile's back, "Yeah, we did." He lets out another sigh,"All right well you were dying and you had known about the Professors plan to send someone back in time and you asked me to tell who ever was sent that if they saw you to pass on a message."

I don't think he's lying his heartbeat would have changed along with his song. I think I can trust him.

"Okay, I believe you so far. What's the message?" I'm trying to keep my voice calm but, to be honest I'm a little scared.

What could possibly be important enough to ask him to tell me with my dying breath? Also I haven't ignored that little piece of information but, aparently I die and I'm kind of internaly freaking out about that as well.

"Hey, kid," He's looking at me with amusment, "I know that look, that look means your thoughts are running away on you so before your thought get to far ahead of you I should tell you the message."

"Okay." My nerves are going bananas.

"You don't have to be afraid. No don't interupt me let me finish. You've been afraid ever since the night your powers showed up. Afraid of the sound overwhelming you and swallowing you whole. Then you were afraid of the bullies and the lonelyness and when you tried to defend yourself against them it went wrong and you became afraid of yourself; of what you're capable of. You need to know that you don't have to be afraid."

Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry.

He has a sympathetic look and continues, "One day you're going to have so many people around that will show you that there are people you can trust it will amaze you,so hold tight. Besides you've already met a few," With a grin he nods his head toward Silver, "One in particular."

I wipe away a few tears and look up at Logan with a smile, "Thank you, so much."

He smiles at me, "No problem kid. You should probably get going."

"Will I see you again, Logan?"

He pauses for a minute before answering, "One day but, I'll be different."

I understand, he'll be who he was- or is before he was sent back in time. "Well in that case you should know that you're going to be okay."

He looks confused.

"Your mutation is a lonely one and I know that you know that as well by now. You'll have moments when you think friends aren't worth the pain; that it's better to be alone but, please promise me that you'll remember that you'll be okay." I'm looking at him with a pleading expression.

Logan stares at me for a moment, "I promise."

I smile at him and start walking to the car, "Good, now you should get going or you're going to be late."

He falls in step beside me and asks in a curious tone, "How do you know that about me mutation?"

I raise an eyebrow at him, "I never told you? I can piece together the basics of who has a mutation and what it is through their song, it's nothing detailed but I can gather the gist of it."

He laughs in amazement and we arrive at the car where Hank, Charles and Silver are.

Logan turns to Silver and I and says bye then boards the plane.

Charles turns to Silver and I and says, "Peter, (Y/n), thank you very, very much you both take care."

Silv- err, Peter shakes his hand, "Hey, I saw your flight plan in the cockpit. Why're you going to Paris?"

Charles and Hank share a look and Hank answers, "Personal reasons."

Peter cocks an eyebrow and shrugs, "Mkay, have fun."

Charles and Hank make their way into the plane and Charles turns and tosses the keys to the car to Peter, who catches them.

"Peter, do me a favor and return it for me?"

"Kay." Peter reasures him.

"And Peter," Charles gives him a conspirital look, "Take it slow."

Peter just smiles at him and chuckles.

Now it's just Silver and I.

 


	9. Not a chapter

Hi I hope you're all well. I know that it's been a little over a month since I last posted a chapter and I'm so sorry about that but, you will be happy to know that I'm working on the next chapter right now.

If you would like to help to ensure new chapters you can send me friend-type relationship writing prompts so I don't fall prey to the void of 'no inspiration' speaking of which I have a perfectly good reason as to why it's been so long since you've had a new chapter.

I've written a new story, it's an original story filled with angst and feels. I couldn't get it out of my head until I had finally finished writing it and so I couldn't get into the mindset I needed to write a chapter for this fic.

Anyway thank you so much for your patience and hopefully I can have a chapter for you all by the end of the week.


End file.
